cbtfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Battletech (художественные произведения)
Серия Battletech #'Decision at Thunder Rift' ("Решение у Громового Ущелья") Уилльям Г. Кит, 1986 #'The Sword and the Dagger' ("Меч и кинжал") Ардат Мэйхар, 1987 #'Mercenary's Star' ("Звезда наемника") Уилльям Г. Кит, 1987 #'The Price of Glory' ("Цена славы") Уилльям Г. Кит, 1987 #'Warrior: En Garde' ("Воин: Ан-гард"), Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1988 #'Warrior: Riposte' Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1988 #'Wolves on the Border' ("Волки на границе") Роберт Н. Черрит, 1988 #'Warrior: Coupé' Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1989 #'Heir to the Dragon' ("Наследник Дракона") Роберт Н. Черрит, 1989 #'Blood of Kerensky I: Lethal Heritage' ("Смертельное наследство") Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1989 #'Blood of Kerensky II: Blood Legacy' ("Кровавый завет") Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1990 #'Blood of Kerensky III: Lost Destiny' ("Потерянная судьба") Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1991 #'Legend of the Jade Phoenix I: Way of the Clans' ("Легенда о Нефритовом Фениксе I: Путь Кланов") Роберт Тёрстон, 1991 #'Legend of the Jade Phoenix II: Bloodname' ("Легенда о Нефритовом Фениксе II: Кровное имя") Роберт Тёрстон, 1991 #'Legend of the Jade Phoenix III: Falcon Guard' ("Легенда о Нефритовом Фениксе III: Соколиная стража") Роберт Тёрстон, 1991 #'Wolf Pack '("Волчья стая") Роберт Н. Черрит, 1992 #'Natural Selection' ("Естественный отбор") Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1992 #'Ideal War' ("Идеальная война") Кристофер Кубасик, 1993 #'Main Event' ("Основное событие") Джим Лонг, 1993 #'Assumption of Risk' Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1993 #'Blood of Heroes' ("Кровь героев") Эндрю Кит, 1993 #'Far Country' ("Далекая страна") Питер Райс, 1993 #'D.R.T.' ("Список потерь") Джеймс Лонг, 1994 #'Close Quarters' ("Ближний бой") Виктор Милан, 1994 #'Tactics of Duty' ("Тактика долга") Уильям Г. Кит, 1995 #'Bred for War' ("Рожденный для войны") Майкл А. Стэкпоул #'I Am Jade Falcon' ("Я - Нефритовый Сокол") Роберт Тёрстон, 1995 #'Highlander Gambit' ("Горский гамбит") Блейн Ли Пардо, 1995 #'Star Lord' ("Звездный властелин") Дональд Филипс, 1996 #'Operation Excalibur' ("Операция "Экскалибур"") Уилльям Г. Кит, 1996 #'Hearts of Chaos' ("Сердца хаоса") Виктор Милан, 1996 #'Malicious Intent' ("Преступное намерение") Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1996 #'Black Dragon' ("Черный Дракон") Виктор Милан, 1996 #'Impetus of War' ("Стимул к войне") Блейн Ли Пардо, 1996 #'Double-Blind Лорен Л. Коулман', 1997 #'Binding Force' ("Связующая сила") Лорен Л. Коулман #'Twilight of the Clans I: Exodus Road' Блейн Ли Пардо #'Twilight of the Clans II: Grave Covenant' Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1997 #'Twilight of the Clans III: The Hunters' ("Охотники") Томас Грессман, 1997 #'Twilight of the Clans IV: Freebirth' ("Вольняга") Роберт Тёрстон, 1998 #'Twilight of the Clans V: Sword and Fire' ("Меч и огонь") Томас Грессман, 1998 #'Twilight of the Clans VI: Shadows of War' ("Тени войны") Томас Грессман, 1998 #'Twilight of the Clans VII: Prince of Havoc' ("Принц разрушения") Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 1998 #'Twilight of the Clans VIII: Falcon Rising' ("Соколиная заря") Роберт Тёрстон, 1999 #'The Capellan Solution I: Threads of Ambition' ("Нити амбиций") Лорен Л. Коулман, 1999 #'The Capellan Solution II: The Killing Fields' ("Поля смерти") Лорен Л. Коулман, 1999 #'Dagger Point' ("Острие кинжала") Томас Грессман, 2000 #'Illusions of Victory' ("Иллюзии победы") Лорен Л. Коулман, 2000 #'Path of Glory' ("Путь славы") Рэндалл Н. Биллз, 2000 #'Measure of a Hero' Блейн Ли Пардо, 2000 #'Flashpoint' Лорен Л. Коулман, 2001 #'Test of Vengeance' ("Испытание местью") Брайан Нистул, 2001 #'Call of Duty' ("Зов долга") Блейн Ли Пардо, 2001 #'Patriots and Tyrants' ("Патриоты и тираны") Лорен Л. Коулман, 2001 #'Operation Audacity' ("Операция "Дерзость""Блейн Ли Пардо, 2002 #'Storms of Fate' ("Бури судьбы") Лорен Л. Коулман, 2002 #'Endgame' ("Эндшпиль") Лорен Л. Коулман, 2002 Серия Mechwarrior #'Ghost of Winter' ("Призрак зимы") Стивен Кенсон, 1999 #'Roar of Honor' ("Рёв чести") Блейн Ли Пардо, 1999 #'By Blood Betrayed' ("Преданный родней") Блейн Ли Пардо и Мэл Одом, 1999 #'Initiation to War' Роберт Н. Черрит, 2001 #'The Dying Time' ("Время умирать") Томас Грессман, 2002 #'Imminent Crisis' ("Неминуемый кризис") Рэндалл Н. Биллс, 2002 Серия Mechwarrior: Dark Age #'Ghost War' ("Призрачная война") Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 2002 #'A Call to Arms' ("Призыв к оружию") Лорен Л. Коулман, 2003 #'The Ruins of Power' Роберт Вардман, 2003 #'Proving Grounds Trilogy I: A Silence in the Heavens' Мартин Дельрио, 2003 #'Proving Grounds Trilogy II: Truth and Shadows' Мартин Дельрио, 2003 #'Proving Grounds Trilogy III: Service for the Dead' Мартин Дельрио, 2003 #'By Temptations and by War' ("Казнями и войною") Лорен Л. Коулман, 2003 #'Fortress of Lies' ("Крепость Лжи") Дж. Стивен Йорк, 2004 #'Patriot's Stand' Майк Москоу, 2004 #'Flight of the Falcon' ("Полет сокола") Виктор Милан, 2004 #'Blood of the Isle' ("Кровь Острова") Лорен Л. Коулман, 2004 #'Hunters of the Deep' ("Охотники глубин") Рэндалл Н. Биллз, 2004 #'The Scorpion Jar' ("Кувшин скорпионов") Джейсон М. Харди, 2004 #'Target of Opportunity' ("Легкая цель") Блейн Ли Пардо, 2005 #'Sword of Sedition' Лорен Л. Коулман, 2005 #'Daughter of the Dragon' ("Дочь Дракона") Ильза Дж. Бик, 2005 #'Heretic's Faith' ("Вера еретика") Рэндалл Н. Биллс, 2005 #'Fortress Republic' ("Крепость Республика") Лорен Л. Коулман, 2005 #'Blood Avatar' ("Кровавый аватар") Ильза Дж. Бик, 2005 #'Trial by Chaos' ("Испытание хаосом") Дж. Стивен Йорк, 2006 #'Principles of Desolation' Рэндалл Н. Биллз и Джейсон М. Харди, 2006 #'Wolf Hunters' ("Волчьи охотники") Кевин Киллиани, 2006 #'Surrender Your Dreams' Блейн Ли Пардо, 2006 #'Dragon Rising' ("Взлет Дракона") Ильза Дж. Бик, 2007 #'Masters of War' ("Мастера войны") Майкл А. Стэкпоул, 2007 #'A Rending of Falcons' Виктор Милан, 2007 #'Pandora's Gambit' ("Гамбит Пандоры") Рэндалл Н. Биллз, 2007 #'Fire at Will' ("Огонь по готовности") Блейн Ли Пардо, 2007 #'The Last Charge' ("Последняя атака") Джейсон М. Харди, 2007 #'To Ride the Chimera' ("Оседлать химеру") Кевин Киллиани, 2008 #'A Bonfire of Worlds' ("Пожарище миров"), Стивен Мохан, Мл., 2010 Романы на немецком языке Романы отмеченные "*" были опубликованы на английском языке посредством Battlecorps и являются каноническими произведениями. #'In Ungnade'/'Fall From Grace'* ("Грехопадение"), Крис Хартфорд Сборники Battlecorps #'Battlecorps Anthology I: The Corps' #'Battlecorps Anthology II: First Strike' Сборники рассказов #'Shrapnel: Fragments from the Inner Sphere', 1988 #'25 Years of Art & Fiction', 2009